<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946285">Stress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugging, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Whump, defiant whumpee, stress positions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is drugged and captured by Viggo Grimborn, who ties him up in a terrible position and leaves him there for hours. Hiccup can only be untied if he gives away the location of the Dragon Eye lenses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't find a good picture of the position Hiccup is put in, but I might commission someone to draw it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiccup’s legs were bent at the knee, and then his calves tied to his thighs. After that, his arms were wrenched behind his back, tied together tightly, and then also connected to the ropes on his thighs. Then, so that he couldn’t possibly sit to alleviate the stress and pressure from the position, his arms were tied to what was probably a hook in the ceiling or a rafter. All of this happened while he was blindfolded, and he was much too drowsy and out of it to make much complaint or protest. Someone had put something in his food or drink, he figured. That should have alarmed him, but the drowsy feeling was all-encompassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember much of what had happened. He’d been with the Riders at a tavern in the Northern markets. They’d decided some beds would be nice for the night rather than camping out, and they’d needed a meal, so they’d gone there. It was a bit of a dangerous place, but Hiccup had felt fine with his friends around him. They would protect each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they hadn’t. Maybe his friends had been drugged too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup whined in discomfort as he began coming back to himself. All his weight was on the ball of his foot and his prosthetic, and by proxy his stump. And he was tied up like he was flexible, (which he was), but holding this position for a long while was cramping his muscles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look delightful like this, my dear Hiccup,” came a familiar voice from the other side of the room. “If only you didn’t have your clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viggo.” Hiccup growled out his name. Of course it was him. He couldn’t just leave him alone, could he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps as Viggo came up to him. The blindfold was abruptly pulled off, and Hiccup shook his hair out of his eyes, blinked against the light. It was coming from a few lanterns set up around the room. It looked like… a bedroom. Was he still at the inn? Why was Viggo doing this in a more public place? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see your confusion, Hiccup,” Viggo said. He pulled a chair up to him and sat. Oh, how Hiccup wanted to sit. He tried to, but that just pulled horribly on his arms, and he gave a small cry, then went back into the terrible position he’d been forced into. “Yes, we still are at the inn. I was renting a room for a few nights and saw you and your friends. My Hunters had no issue acquiring all of you. A few words to the cook and a sleeping draught was put into your drinks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are my friends?” Hiccup snapped, meeting Viggo’s dark gaze. He was upset that Viggo had so much influence here, that he’d managed to get innocent people involved in this, doing his bidding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they have a room to themselves.” Viggo crossed one leg over the other. “I’m sure they’re much more comfortable than you are right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup yanked on his ropes with every part of his body, found that they were much too tight. He groaned. He didn’t know how long he could hold this position, but that didn’t matter. He would have to hold it as long as Viggo wanted him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Hiccup asked, exuding anger. Yes, he was angry. He was angry that his friends had just been trying to have a relaxing night and had now ended up like this, angry that Viggo had taken his friends, angry that he had so much influence, and especially angry that he’d left him in this pose. The only hope was that the dragons hadn’t been found. They’d told them to hide on the far side of the island and to not get into any trouble. But how would they know their Riders were in trouble? He couldn’t possibly look to rescue from them here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Dragon Eye lenses you have in your possession,” Viggo stated, steepling his fingers together. “I’m missing quite a few.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go suck a dick, Viggo. I’m not giving them to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo laughed lightly, shook his head. “Oh, I appreciate your defiance.” He stood, pushed the chair back. “If you need anything or change your mind, just yell.” He walked across the room, ruffled Hiccup’s hair as if in affection, then left. Hiccup heard the click of a lock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Viggo was gone, Hiccup tried getting out of his position. He twisted and tugged and pulled. All that did was increase the strain on his muscles, and he was left panting, head hanging down. The ball of his foot and his stump were hurting. His calves were burning as if he’d been running, and the tight rope across his thighs ached. He was tired still, but there would be no sleep now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup was in for a long night if he didn’t want to give over the lenses, and, well, he didn’t. It was bad enough that Viggo had the Dragon Eye. It would be worse if he had all the lenses. He would hunt dragons down to extinction, just like he’d tried taking the last Buffalord. It was worth this pain and suffering, wasn’t it? Dragons weren’t some kind of mindless animal to be hunted for sport and money. They were intelligent creatures with their own ways of life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Hiccup would take this suffering. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long time, he took it quietly. Sweat beaded on his forehead, dripped down over his eyes and onto the floor. He was breathing hard and all his muscles were on fire. He could take this. He could, he could!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some time, quiet sobs began to leave him. He hadn’t imagined that simply being tied up could cause so much pain. His body was protesting so badly. If only he could sit, take the weight off of his foot and prosthetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would Viggo let him out of this if he told him he’d say where the Dragon Eye lenses were? Or would he have to give the location before being untied? It crossed his mind to call for Viggo, but, he wouldn’t. He didn’t know how loudly he’d have to yell - he was probably just in the room next door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup pushed those thoughts away. He wouldn’t yell for Viggo. He wouldn’t!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, he and his body couldn’t keep this up forever. Eventually he was going to break. Let it be later than sooner, he figured. He had strength of will, and he wanted to show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bit by bit, his will began to spiral down like water in a drain. The ropes and the position were becoming much too painful, and he was panting and crying; he just couldn’t stop himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viggo!” Hiccup yelled. “Viggo, please!” He wondered if his friends could hear him. He hoped not, but Viggo had probably set it up so that they could. He was sadistic like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, through his agony, Hiccup heard footsteps, then a key in a lock. The door swung open and Viggo entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, my dear. Get any rest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Hiccup spat, actually wanting to spit on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, and here I thought this would break you,” Viggo said. “Apparently you need some more time.” He began leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait!” Hiccup knew he couldn’t take this anymore. Viggo stopped in the doorway, hand on the knob. “I-I’ll give you the Dragon Eye lenses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>Viggo smirk in satisfaction. He came back into the room and closed the door. He came close to Hiccup, crouched down so that he was eye-to-eye with him. He took him by the jaw, forced him to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me where they are first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-back on the Edge,” Hiccup got out. Sweat trailed down his face, almost touching Viggo’s hand. He was trying so hard not to make any sounds of pain. He didn’t want Viggo to hear them. “In my hut. There’s a locked chest near my desk. Only I have the key.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the key is…?” Viggo prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my bags,” Hiccup said, bags that he was sure were with the rest of the Riders, bags that had probably been ransacked and searched through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so that’s what that key is for.” Viggo let go of Hiccup, patted him on the head. “Good boy.” Hiccup growled at the praise. He didn’t like it one bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shing! </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Viggo drew a dagger, and then he was slicing away at the rope connected to the rafter. Hiccup dropped down to the floor on his side, unable to halt his fall. He sobbed in relief now that the weight of his body was off his foot and his stump. But the ropes around him were still there, still too tight. Viggo knelt down to cut those off of him, and Hiccup couldn’t help crying with each braid of rope that was cut. He didn’t know what to do with his body once all the rope was gone. It hurt too much to move, so he lay curled there. The most he did was bring his arms forward, and that hurt his shoulders immensely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on up, Hiccup, my dear,” Viggo said. He put hands under his arms and pulled an unwilling Hiccup up to stand. Hiccup fell when he did, his foot and stump much to sore to hold his weight, and where he fell was right into Viggo’s chest. The man caught him, held him, and Hiccup didn’t know what to do. Viggo could keep him standing, but what was the point of standing if it was only by this man’s wishes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grunt, Hiccup pushed himself away, and he collapsed onto the floor, more spread out than he had been before, his body screaming with every motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup, I’m trying to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want help from you,” Hiccup said bitingly, glaring at Viggo through his tears. He tried crawling away, but his body protested, and he fell again. Oh gods, this was so embarrassing. He was so hurt he couldn’t even move. And Thor, he was tired. He just wanted to rest, somewhere far away from Viggo, if that was possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Viggo said. He came up to Hiccup again, picked him up as if he weighed nothing. “Because you need it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup tried struggling in Viggo’s arms, but his muscles begged him not to. So, he stopped, and he let Viggo lay him on his back on the bed. He couldn’t help it, and moaned in pleasure and relief when his prosthetic was taken off. His boot was taken off as well, and Viggo sat on the bed, put Hiccup’s legs in his lap, and began rubbing at his foot. Hiccup gave him an odd look, one eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo chuckled, as if about to make a joke. “Aftercare is important, my dear. And besides, I have no reason to treat you badly now that you’ve told me where the lenses are. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are,” Hiccup argued. He’d stopped crying. Thank goodness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo shook his head, but said nothing, continued massaging Hiccup’s foot. After some time of that, he reached for his stump, and Hiccup wanted to pull his leg back, but couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-don’t touch me there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s sore, darling. Allow me to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup made a grumbling noise, but didn’t say anything. He was right about his stump being sore. Viggo rolled up his pant leg, then began massaging the scarred flesh. He inspected it too, as he did this, and Hiccup didn’t like his eyes on him there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this still cause you pain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…” Viggo mused. “Now, where are your dragons? I’m sure they’re hidden somewhere on the island.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup sighed. He’d already given away the Dragon Eye lenses, but he couldn’t give away their dragons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me you won’t capture or hurt them,” Hiccup said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo looked him endearingly in the eye. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup closed his eyes, hating himself. “They’re on the far side of the island. Let us go to them. You’ll only scare them if you go with your Hunters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do have to escort you though,” Viggo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hiccup realized that. But hm, maybe there was a chance for escape. Once they got the dragons, they could fight their way out of there, and Hiccup would never have to give up the Dragon Eye lenses. He would have to have them moved of course, put on a different island for safekeeping. Maybe Mala would take them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But all that could wait. For now, Hiccup was receiving what felt like a very nice massage, though it was coming from his greatest enemy. Terribly confused, hating everything and himself, Hiccup fell into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>